Blackie's Story
by Golden Immortality
Summary: *Written by: The Equestrian Writer* ONESHOT. Set during the time of Sam's accident. But we see it through the phantom's eyes...


_Okay, this is just a oneshot story. It takes place at the time of the accident, but we see it through the phantom's eyes. Read+Review._

**Blackie's Story**

Wind whistled in my ears, blowing my forelock into my eyes. I shook my head, trying to ignore the pull on my reins. I wanted the safety of my stall, with my sweet-smelling hay and grain. Heels squeezed my sides, I didn't want to go, but my rider kept pushing me forward. I neighed shrilly, I didn't want to be here.

Sam. My best friend. But she wasn't acting like it right this moment. The gate clanged. I balked. She wanted me to walk to it, but I was scared. Suddenly, the reins slackened and I heard Sam's distressed voice call to the person on my pasturemate, Tank. I nickered to him, but he simply turned his face away from the wind. The other human called back and once again Sam pushed me to the gate.

I didn't want to do it, but I also didn't want to let Sam down. I loved her to much. going against my instincts, I walked slowly to the gate. To my delight, Sam loosened her hold on the reins. So I broke into a trot, wanting the safety of my stall. We had just gotten outside of the ring, when a huge gust of wind blew through the yard, slamming the gate shut with a loud clank.

I neighed and reared up. I felt Sam grab ahold of my mane. I didn't care, as soon as my feet hit the ground, I took off at a fast gallop. I galloped out of the yard, away from the thing that had scared me. I heard hooves coming up behind me and I ran faster and harder. That's when I heard a shout come from behind me. That was the final straw.

I reared up, neighing loudly. I felt Sam fall off my back and land on the soft dirt underneath. As my hooves hit the ground, I continued on my high-speed gallop. But I stumbled as my hoof knocked into something. I was to scared to see what it was. Instead, I righted myself and galloped off, away from civilization and the humans who live there.

----------------------------------

Dark had fallen. but still I didn't turn back. Rain had started falling, first softly, then harder than ever. Thunder rumbled and lighted striked. I set off a gallop, hoping to find shelter of some sort. A half hour passed and I was growing tired. I slowed to a hammering trot, trying to see past the curtain of rain. That's when I saw it. A light.

I pricked my ears and let out a curious nicker. The light started moving, coming closer to me. That's when I realized that is wasn't a light, it was a horse. I got excited and broke into a canter. He met me halfway and gave me a welcoming nicker. I returned his nicker and reared up. I knew I was safe now. The silver stallion suddenly herded me the way he'd come. I galloped alongside him, my short black legs stretching to keep up his long white legs.

-----------------------------------

When I was three years old, I was driven from my herd, my home. I had gone through so many changes over the past year (my coat turning grey) and now I was being pushed out the only home I knew. Luckily, I had my best friend, a chestnut stallion with a blaze. Everyday, when the sun was high we would pretend to challenge each other, practicing for the real thing. I always won.

One day, our friendship and freedom were threatened. We were om the middle of a challenge, when this pretty (but very skinny) sorrel filly came out of nowhere. She nickered softly and trotted toward us. She circled us once, then her head snapped up catching a scent. Before we knew it the filly was off. We looked at each other at first, then we galloped off after her.

We chased after her for about two miles, when a clearing came into view. The sorrel filly ran straight into it and my friend followed her. I was the only one who saw the trap. I whinnied to my friend, but before he could escape the gate was slammed closed. That noise sounded way to familiar, so I ran, away from the humans, the trap, and my best friend.

I was on my own again. No home, no shelter, no friends. I was all alone.

Two months later, I came across my old herd. They were scattered across the playa. I shook my head to make sure I was seeing correctly. They shouldn't be scattered like this, they're vulnerable to predators this way. Something was wrong.

I trotted through the mess of mare, looking for the lead stallion. Sure enough, I found him and my heart lept to my mouth. The mighty stallion was lying down next to the pond. And he did not look at all how I remembered him. His once grey, silvery coat had turned snowy white and his eyes that were once filled with life were now filled with suffering. The stallion looked up at me, and it was like a huge weight was lifted off of him. Because the next thing I knew, he had lied on his side and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

My head dropped down to his still one and snorted. Then knowing what I had to do, I reared up, my forelegs reaching for the sky and neighed loudly for the whole world to hear. The mares soon joined in, bowing down to me.

'Cause I am the Phantom Stallion, King of the Calico Mountains. And I...was home.

THE END

_How was it? _


End file.
